A vertical shaft melting furnace is a particular type of furnace that is used to melt scrap and refined metal shapes. Pieces of metal are dropped into the furnace shaft to form a load of pieces that are stacked upon one another in the shaft. Burners fire into the shaft to melt the load of metal pieces, and the molten metal drains outward through an outlet at the bottom of the shaft.